Friend (Sasuke Two-shot)
by ic.laxieve
Summary: SasukeXReader AU. After Five years of him ignoring me...Why is he back? Why is he acting as if five have not gone by? Is it because of my new friend? Whatever it is...it's hard to go back to what we were before...especially when Karin is there to mess us up...(Not my best story but..oh, well...please read and review nya )
1. Chapter 1

**Friend (Sasuke Uchiha Two-shot)**

(A/N: This is AU by the way...hehehe...I just don't feel like I should go witht the original plot...)

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

**PART ONE**

By the way, why am I confused again? Oh, right. It's because of a certain Uchiha. I never really get him. One minute he's nice, the next one, he's back to being a jerk.

But the big question that rings in my head is: How in the freaking world did I get to be his friend? Oh, yeah. I am his childhood friend before he is orphaned.

Sasuke Uchiha. He _was_ once a sweet, kind, and caring child. He _used_ to drag me along with him and his brother, Itachi, whenever he _felt_ like it. He _used_ to walk together with me to school every day. But that all changed when his parents died in a car accident. He would have lost his brother, too, since Itachi was also with his parents at that time but luckily, he was spared from any serious injuries. But it was actually Itachi who had been driving at that time that's why Sasuke became distant from his brother.

But why did he become distant from me as well?

"_."

I somehow flinch when I heard his voice. Currently, I am sitting at one of the benches outside the school's cafeteria savoring my lunch. I look up to Sasuke only to see him sitting on the seat across mine at my table.

"The fan girls will bug me if they see me sitting alone," he simply states.

I just nod at him. What am I suppose to say? The only signs that he's being nice to me are when he's thanking me for something, when's he's praising me about something, and when he helps me with something…but that's it…no too much words exchanged.

"Uhm…excuse me," a voice comes from my side.

I look up to my right and see Sai, the new transferred student. Ever since we got partnered in our club activities, he keeps sticking around me, not that I mind. It's partly my fault for bringing up his interest about what I keep saying about friendships and bonds.

"_-chan? May I sit here?" he asks politely with a smile…as always, though I highly doubt that it's genuine. It's somewhat..lacks emotion.

"Hai," I reply.

From the corner of my sight, I see Sasuke just watching us quietly as we exchange words. I think I can see something flickers in his eyes when he looks—glares—at Sai. Anger, perhaps?

"Who's this? Your friend, _-chan?" Sai asks as he smiles at the Uchiha.

"Uh…yeah..sort of…" I utter and now the glare is on me. "By the way, Sai this is uhm…my childhood friend, Sasuke. Sasuke, my friend, Sai."

Sai smiles as he greets him while Sasuke just raises an eyebrow at me when I said 'childhood friend'.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Fast Forward—School's over=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Walking home is never boring as anyone thought. I always find it a free time to think of the things I got to do when I'm back at our house.

Hm…What should I make for dinner tonight? I think Mom won't mind if I make a gratin for the main dish and oh! As for desserts…

"_."

I stop dead at my tracks with that voice. I tilt my head a little only to notice Sasuke standing beside me. He must've been walking with me the whole time though I didn't notice!

"Oh, it's just you, Sasuke," I try to smile though I want to frown and ask him straight out: Why the hell are you trying to talk to me again? I thought you are now the anti-social emo-prince?

"I'll walk you home," says he then starts walking slowly ahead. "Let's go," he adds.

I just sigh, again.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=At the House=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Welcome home, dear!" Mom cheerfully greets then she is surprised to notice Sasuke with me. "Oh, Sasuke! It's been so long! Come on in and join us for dinner!" and she doesn't even give him a chance to answer but just drags him inside.

Again, I sigh. I've been sighing these recent days. What's up with Sasuke anyways?

It has been a week since he has started to act…differently. After five years of not talking to me, not even looking at me, and avoiding me, he began getting near me again. He began acting like we've been friends the whole five years!

Once inside the house, I go up to my room and immediately change my clothes and races downstairs to cook since it's my turn to cook today.

"Cook something nice and tasty, dear! We're going to celebrate for Sasuke's first visit after five years!" my Mom beams at me from the couch.

I can see Sasuke tenses up at the word 'five years.' Seriously, what's up with him?

I then face the kitchen and quickly cook. Gratin, spicy curry, and some sushi. I have such weird menu, huh? But then I remembered a certain childhood memory of Sasuke and I. We were kids at that time and his brother took us for a picnic to make up with his absence on the past few days. And the star in his basket was: Spicy ramen! Though Sasuke kept on boasting that he would finish five bowls, he didn't even get to finish a bowl because he complained that it was too spicy. I smile at the memory. I then cook up a spicy ramen to see his reaction.

Should I make desserts? Oh, right. Sasuke hates chocolates! Time to get him back for the five years cold-shoulder he has given me! I'll make him eat my chocolate fudge cake!

Once dinner is ready we all seated ourselves. My Mom on one side of the dining table while me and Sasuke on the other. And we start eating. But before I can even have my second slurp from my ramen, the phone rings.

"_," mom says.

I sigh and stand and picks up the phone in the living room.

"Hello," I timidly greet.

"Hello, _-chan?" the voice from the other line seems shivering.

"Sai?"

"Uhm…You know that I just moved in this town, right? Well…I got lost."

"EH? How the hell did you get lost? Where are you by the way?"

"Well, I'm…"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=While in the dining room (SASUKE'S POV)=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"So Sasuke," her mother asks. "What's bothering you?"

He just blinks at her.

"You only came here when something's bothering you or as you always said five years ago, to see _."

He just looks down. What's bothering him? The guy that _'s always with. That's what's bothering him. Ever since that guy transferred last week in their school, she's always spending her time with that guy. What's his name again? Oh, right. It's Sai. And what's up with her saying that he's just a childhood friend? Aren't they still friends?

"Sasuke, you know, _ has always been alone ever since you started to avoid her," her mom speaks again. "I know that it's hard to lose your parents. Even _ knows what it feels like to lose a parent ever since…ever since her father died a year ago."

Sasuke's eyes go wide. Her father died? How come he never knew? Nor did he notice? Oh, right. Whenever he tries to ignore her, she'll always smile at him. He should've known that something was wrong!

"You should talk to her," the mother says again. "She doesn't have much friends in school, I am aware of that, even though she won't tell me. So please, at least be back to being her friend."

"Am I not still her friend?" he speaks without thinking.

"A childhood friend. She sees you as that which means you're just part of her childhood—her past not her present."

He just nods. So that's why she called me that.

"Mom! We've got company!" _calls out.

Both he and the mother look at the doorway to see _ and…Sai come in.

"This is Sai, by the way. Sai, my mom," _ introduced. "I picked him up around the block since he's lost and it's cold outside so I thought he might like some ramen."

'Him again?!' Sasuke think fiercely. 'Just when I thought I can have my friend back…'

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=NORMAL POV=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seriously, what's up with him?! After Sai left, he just got the idea of sleeping over at our house! Not that my mother mind. But still!

Again for how many times this day, I sigh.

"You've sighed so many times today," a voice comments behind me as I wash the dishes.

I just remain silent. What can I say? We never have any proper conversations for five years!

"And most of the time you sigh, I'm around," Sasuke adds as I feel him walk near.

I just nod and focus on the dishes. My fingers tremble slightly from nervousness.

"_," he says firmly.

"Hm?"

"We're still friends, right?" he asks.

I look at him from the corner of my eye only to find his face emotionless as he stares at me. Again, I sigh. I finish washing the dishes and finally face him.

"Sasuke, it's been five years," I say. "You stopped talking to me, you even avoided me the whole time. What do you expect from me? You _were_ my friend, yes. But now…I don't know."

"Why? Is it because of that Sai?" he growls lightly, looking directly to my eyes, searching for an answer.

"It's not because of that," I try to explain. "It's just that…I… I don't think that we are close to be called friends anymore. We're more like acquaintances."

Just that and without another word he leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. I can clearly notice that his fists are clenched. I just shrug it off and go up to my room.

However when I got to my room, I see him waiting for me at my door.

"I'm just here to tell you something and I want you to listen," says he as I get close.

I nod at him.

"Look, I didn't talk to you and avoided you because I thought that I needed some time alone. And every time you approached me and tried to make me open up to you once again, I ignored you since you make me remember the times when…_they_ were still alive.

But then, when I was sure I have moved on, I've just realized how distant you are now from me. I know that you don't have much friends and I'm also aware that you are always alone. I tried to approach you but I don't know how. And when you started hanging out with him…" he grits his teeth. "I can't help thinking that he's stealing you from me so I need to man up and find a way to unite with you again."

I am speechless at his words. So that's why!

"Good night," Sasuke dismissively says as he turns his back and starts to walk away.

"Sasuke," I call.

He stops and tilts his head a little to me. "Just so you know, I want you back. And I won't let that guy steal my only friend away from me." And he leaves to his room.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Fast Forward=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ever since that night, Sasuke made sure that we will walk to school together as well as we will walk together back to our houses. And I've notice that it irritates him to no end when Sai will show up to hang out with me or ask for a little detour around town since he is still new here. Sai doesn't mind Sasuke's presence at all. He even says that it will make him easier to understand about friendship and how to make friends and I will just chuckle at his odd thinking.

The downside though is that Sasuke's fan girls now targeted me as a thief for I stole Sasuke from them. Sometimes when they annoy me too much, I want to yell at them and tell them that I've met Sasuke before they even landed their eyes upon him. The only fan girl that can nearly pull my last straw is Karin. Sakura and Ino are quite easy to handle but Karin? Never. Like now…

I am just by my locker, getting my books and notes for the next class when she suddenly leans on the locker next to mine.

"He will choose me over you, you know?" she smiles 'sweetly' at me.

I just roll my eyes at her. Sure I am not a really bad girl but she is the only person my nerves can't handle. "And so? If you're sure that he'll choose you, why tell me? Shouldn't you be happy now?"

She just gives me a glare then she smiles again. "By the way, a party is going to be held at our house and I'm inviting all students to come," she hands me an invitation. "Please do come, don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior on that night. I only want to show our differences, that's all."

With that she walks away with a ridiculous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=At the night of the party=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why the hell am I here again? Oh, right, Sai forced me to since he wants to go with someone he knows and also to meet some 'friends'. I never told Sasuke about this though. I know that if he knew, he will be mad at Sai again and most likely to prevent me from coming here. Luckily, three days before the party, Sasuke was back to his quiet self though it confused me, I never ask him about it.

"_-chan? Isn't that Sasuke over there?" Sai points to where Karin's family is.

And yes, indeed he is there…with Karin. Itachi is there, too, but he is talking with Karin's father, probably about business. But the big question is: Why is Sasuke with Karin? Didn't he tell me that she is the most annoying out of his fan girls since she's the most obsessed?

"_I only want to show our differences that's all."_

Karin's words ring inside my head. Differences? I already know that she is the daughter of a rich businessman unlike me. But is she talking about what we are to Sasuke? Is she saying that she's Sasuke's girlfriend?

For some reason, my heart feels heavy as if it is ready to fall out and shatter. What's this immense pain? Why am I sad about the fact that they are together? Shouldn't I be happy that at last my friend has found someone he cares for?

"_-chan?" Sai calls up beside me as he notices my silence.

I mentally shake my head and turn my attention to him. "They look good together, don't they?" I ask him with a smile—fake one. What am I saying?

"Hn…I don't think so," Sai looks at their direction and frowns. "She seems too clingy to him and he looks annoyed. And aren't you and him a couple?"

My face reddens at that. "W-what are you saying?"

He frowns at me. "Don't you and he always walk home together and you also walk to school together. At lunch, he's always by your side and would sometimes walk you to your classes. In the book I read a few days ago, that's how couples act."

"No, Sai. You got it all wrong," I smile at him sadly. "We're just…" what are we? "Friends."

Then after the evening greetings, the dance comes. The music is a mild one, not romantic and not too slow, just right. Sai asks me to dance and I gladly accept. And that's when Sasuke becomes aware of my presence at the party. He is dancing with Karin of course. But his eyes are on me. He is quite astounded to see me but then that shock disappears and out with his glare as he notices that I'm dancing with Sai. I just shrug his glare off. He can glare all he wants. He is in no place to be possessive of me as his friend now he has his girlfriend. If he is to be possessive, it should be about his girl.

Then a pair of dancing persons waltzes near us.

"Hey, _," Naruto greets with a grin. He is dancing with my friend, Hinata.

"Hey."

Sai smiles at them.

"So you and Sai, huh?" Naruto eyes us knowingly.

"We're just dancing," I reply trying to not blush at what he's implying.

"_-chan, you and Sai look good together," Hinata utters with a smile.

That's when I blush, as well as Sai.

=.=.=.=.=.=SASUKE'S POV=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ne, Sasuke," Karin sweetly calls her partner's attention.

He flickers his eyes on her with a stoic expression. "What?" he asks annoyingly.

"Can't we just make it official? We're a couple now, right?" Karin withdraws her hand from his and puts both arms around his neck and presses herself closer.

Timidly, Sasuke puts his hand on her hips like the other one. He can't misbehave now. Her parents are watching them. If only if Karin's father didn't force him to be Karin's date for the night for the sake of being business partner of his brother, he wouldn't have gone here. But seeing that _ is also here, he can't help thinking that maybe Karin has somehow planned this all.

"Sasuke?"

"Karin, don't get your hopes too high," he grunts as he glares at her. "I was forced to do this and if only I had a say on this, I would've yelled at your father that you are nothing but an annoying and the most irritable fan girl."

"What is the real reason, Sasuke? Why you can't just be mine, huh?" Karin huffs as she leans her face closer to his. "Is it because of her?" her eyes then glance at _.

Sasuke, too, looks at _. There she is, dancing with Sai with a smile on her face as they talk. It seems that she is enjoying the night with Sai…not with him.

"She's the reason, isn't she?" Karin looks back at him.

He contemplates for a second what he'll answer her. But before he can even answer, his eyes go wide as Karin has already pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss, shamelessly flicking her tongue over his lips, trying to part them.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=NORMAL POV=.=.=.=.=.=.=

All people gasp and some cheer and some clap. But I? I stand there frozen as I watch how Karin kisses Sasuke. I don't think that he's against it. Though his eyes are wide, his hands are on her hips and he's not pushing her away. So they really are a couple. When they pull away, Karin's eyes look at me and she smirks and kisses him again. Sasuke's eyes flicker to me but I can handle the sight no more so, I withdraw myself from Sai's arms and run away without anyone noticing, except of course from Sai and Sasuke.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=SASUKE'S POV=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

He roughly pushes the girl away as she kisses him again and she lands on the floor, shocked by his actions. He just glares at her and wipes his lips with his sleeve, his eyes tell her of one word: disgust.

"How dare you push me off?" Karin snaps at him.

"Let me restate that," Sasuke growls at her. "How dare _you_ kiss me?! Isn't it enough already that you threaten your father to force me to be your date tonight?! I am not in the least attracted to you, Karin! In fact all I feel towards you is hate and disgust! I don't care anymore if your father won't be my brother's business partner!"

All people are stunned at what they have just witnessed. Karin's parents are shocked and speechless while Itachi watches his younger brother quietly. Sasuke then turns around and starts walking away to leave.

"It's all because of her, isn't it?!" Karin shrieks before he can even walk far. "She's the sole reason why you can't even try to accept me, isn't it?!"

He then turns back to her with a death glare. "Yes. And if ever you threaten her at any way at all, remember, you are not the only one good with threats; I am good at, too. And I can't promise to anyone here that I won't hurt you physically once you harm _!"

With that he leaves and run off. '_...I hope you'll listen to me after what you saw…Please listen to me…'

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=NORMAL POV=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I stop running when I'm near to my home. My chest…why does it hurt so much? He's just a friend to me, right? But why?! Just then, I realize that I'm already crying. I shouldn't have gone to that party! I shouldn't have let him near me again! I shouldn't have…hoped too much.

I like him, I know and I am very aware of that but if I really like him, it shouldn't be this painful. It shouldn't be this unbearable! It shouldn't be this excruciating!

"_!"

It can't be! No, that's not him! I'm just imagining things. I then wipe my tears in a huff and start to walk away. It's just because of this pain that makes me delusional.

"_!"

I close my eyes shut. Stop it! It's not him!

But I am wrong when I feel a hand around my wrist and I am turned around to face the person.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"_,what you saw isn't what it was!" he pants.

I bit my lips to prevent anymore tears. I shouldn't cry in front of him. Never in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"_, she kissed me but I pushed her away," he explains not letting go of her hand.

"Sasuke you don't have to explain anything to me…you…you look good together by the way…" It's a lie and my shaking voice is the proof.

He growls. "Do you really not care at all?! Is it really alright for you for me to be stolen away from you?!"

"You're not even mine in the first place," I speak without thought. Somehow I wish I just bit my tongue to keep quiet.

His eyes widen but it softens as he looks down to the ground. His grip around my wrist tightens then loosens. I know that I can just break free from his grasp right now and run away but I never did it. I just stay there, staring at his form and downcast face. And there is the moment of silence.

"I love you."

My eyes widen. My cheeks flushed. What did he just say?

He then looks up to me, looking directly to my eyes and repeats. "I love you, _."

Shocked…stunned…astonished…astounded…and the likes are all that I feel at the moment.

"I love you and only you," with that, the hand around my wrist pulls and his other hand on the back of my head as he place his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

My brain seems to lose oxygen for it has stopped thinking, my body becomes numb, and all I can feel is…him and his lips. But then he pulls away before I can even think of any response.

"I'm sorry, _," he breathes against my lips as his hands make sure to keep me close. "I was forced to be Karin's date at that party for the sake of my brother's business but she took it too far. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier. I just don't want you to be…upset or something. But I guess I should've just told you. Maybe if I did, you wouldn't have gone there with…" he grits his teeth, "THAT guy."

I just simply bury my face on his chest in attempt to hide my blush. "I-I think I still would've gone…I—I couldn't just leave Sai alone…He's still new here and he hasn't got any friends except from me."

"But still, I don't like seeing you with him," Sasuke places his chin on my shoulder as he embraces me. "Unless you tell me how you feel about me, _"

He then pulls away and lifts my chin to him so I have no choice but to look at him.

"Tell me, _," he breathes. "What do you feel about me? What am I to you?" then he smirks faintly. "Don't try to lie. I know you too well to know if you're lying or not."

"I…" what do I really feel about Sasuke. I like him, yes. But it's not just that. It's so…much more. I close my eyes and calm myself. Then I open them again and stare back to him. "You _were_ my childhood friend…You _were_ my friend…"

Sasuke frown at the past tense that I'm emphasizing.

"But after coming back to me…I…" I smile at him slightly. "I woke up realizing that I…I love you…I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.After several weeks=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growls as Sai sits on the chair across us.

It's lunch time and after the night Sasuke and I confessed to each other, we are officially a couple now and Sasuke made sure that the whole school knows of it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but I have nowhere to go at lunch time, remember?" Sai just smiles at him.

"You already have other friends so why not sit with them?" Sasuke glares as he takes hold of my hand under the table as if saying: '_ is mine.'

"They have their lovers with them and based from what I read from a book, one should not disturb couples when they are together," Sai states as he starts eating.

I chuckle at his antics while Sasuke only get more annoyed.

"We are a couple and you're disturbing us!" he hisses.

"Oh shush, Sasuke!" I smile at my boyfriend. "It's not like this is a date. We're just eating lunch so why not let Sai?"

Sasuke just grunts at me.

"Come on, stop being a jerk already," I smile as I shove some food in his mouth.

His cheeks then flush pink at my action but nevertheless, he lets me feed him.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for dinner," I cheekily say, "I'm making spicy ramen for the main dish and chocolate fondue for dessert."

"Can I join you at dinner, _-chan?" Sai asks.

And a big 'NO!' immediately comes out from Sasuke's lips. I just laugh at them. I always know that Sai is just testing Sasuke's patience with him but he is aware that he shouldn't meddle.

But I wish that Sasuke will really stop being a jerk and cut off his possessiveness a bit. Well, not that I mind. But as long as we are together, I am happy. We are happy.

As for Karin, she instantly transferred to another school after the party and is never seen since.

*bows*

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=FIN=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: Seriously…I don't know what came over me again. I really am a weird one. My brain is weirder. It's active at night but half asleep during the day. Anyways, I don't like Sasuke that much but it's quite interesting to write a fanfic for him so here it is! Please review! Also I'm so sorry if this sucks and most characters are OOC! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters for that matter! Thank you for reading))


End file.
